Cupid played with My Heart
by TheMaskedGirl
Summary: The boy sighed happily and went to his room. He picked up a picture frame from his bedside table and whispered, "I'm going to see you again. I missed you so much." Rewritten! SakuSyao. Drama, Romance, and Humor!
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Hey, guys! I'm back! So, here's the Prologue. It's not much. I'm not in the perfect writing condition right now, but it's a little better than the old prologue. This one's longer. Lol. Anyway, I want to thank you for supporting me even if I wasn't able to update for almost a year! Uhm... This fic will have three genres (suggested by my friend, StolenCompass), Romance, Humor, AND Drama. So, without further ado, here's the revised prologue of CPWMH!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS.

* * *

Cupid Played With My Heart

by TheMaskedGirl

Prologue

"Young Master Li, your Mother wants you to go to her study now," an old butler said kindly.

The boy with chocolate locks merely grunted and stood up, abandoning his book. He marched up to his Mother's study, frowning all the time.

He was a good-looking boy and that's an understatement. His chestnut hair was always messy, but it adds to his bad-boy charm. He has amber orbs and to top it all, he has a sexy body.

He knocked on the door twice and waited for his Mother's permission. A soft, elegant voice came from inside the room, "Come in, my dear."

The boy opened the door and bowed. "Hello, Mother," he greeted unfeelingly.

The woman sighed. His son has been cold to everyone ever since the day they left Japan. But now, she has some good news. She might witness a miracle and see her boy smile. She gestured to the chair near her and told him to have a seat. "Syaoran, I have some news," his mother said and paused dramatically.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

"We're going back to Japan!"

Syaoran repeated his Mother's words in his mind again and again. _We're going back to Japan. We're going back to Japan. I'm going to see her again! _he thought.

_He seems to have lost it_, the woman thought. She coughed loudly to get her son's attention.

Syaoran was startled, and then his lips formed a smile. He said, "Thank you, Mother."

His Mother was trying to suppress her tears. _My dear boy smiled, _she thought happily.

She stood up and opened her arms. Syaoran went to his Mother and hugged her tight. "Thank you so much, Mom. I'm so happy. It's been three years," he whispered.

The woman caressed his soft hair and said, "You're welcome, Syaoran."

She broke the hug and told him, "Start packing the things you want to bring to our house in Japan. Your cousin and your sisters are already packing theirs." She started walking and Syaoran followed her.

"They're coming with us?" he asked bewildered.

"Why, of course! I can't leave them here alone, can I?" his Mother said teasingly.

"But Mom, you can't do this to me!" Syaoran whined.

"No buts, Syaoran. Come on. We're leaving in a week."

Syaoran pouted at his Mother and then ran to his room. The woman giggled lightly at his son's childishness and sudden change of attitude. _He really loves her_, she thought.

The boy sighed happily. He picked up a picture frame from his bedside table and whispered, "I'm going to see you again. I missed you so much." He kissed the picture and chuckled softly. "Look at what you're doing to me, Saku. I'm sixteen years old and here I am, kissing your picture. I love you so much," he told the picture.

He put the photo down and started packing his things. Unbeknownst to him, a lot of things have happened in the last three years.

* * *

**A/N**: Ta-da! What do you think? Did my writing skills improve? Please leave a review! Oh, and sorry for the errors. :p

Love lots,

TheMaskedGirl


	2. Chapter 1: Cupid Struck Again

**A/N: **Hey there! I'm so sorry for the late update! I don't really have time to write these days. We're on a vacation here in Cebu. I have to pack my things. Packing is really _boring_. Anyway, I won't be gone for long. I brought my laptop (obviously, lol.) so I can write. A new and beautiful scenery always encourages me to write better. Although, I'm not sure when I can post the third chapter, probably when we get home. Anyway, I received my first flame. OUCH. I almost cried. But fortunately, the quote of a very good friend of mine helped.

**Don't mind them, flamers. Eventually, they'd get burned with their own fire.**

**-StolenCompass**

Yep. She's awesome! I suggest you read her story Steel Hearts at fictionpress! www . fictionpress . com /s/2909488/1/ (without the spaces) (I'm not sure if this link will work since I dissected it. XD) You can find the link to her story in my profile too!

**I have a Writer's blog on Tumblr. My url can be found in my profile. But I'm going to place it here too. It's: freakystupid . tumblr . com (without the spaces, of course!) I'm going to post updates about my stories there and give some teasers. ;)**

Okay… Uhm, I want to make this story more _dramatic_, but I don't think I can take on such a complicated plot. I'm going to try, but I won't promise anything.

I used a few Japanese words/phrases:

**Kaiju**-monster

**Onii-chan/san**-big brother

**Otou-san**-Father

**Sensei**-teacher

**Itadakimasu****-**Let's eat!

The -chan, -san, and -kun are added to the end of each name like Sakura-chan. It's a sign of respect for the Japanese people (please correct me if I'm wrong).

And our heroine will always say the 'hoe' expression. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask.

I also researched about the education system in Japan. In this chapter, the gang would be ten years-old. So, they are in the fourth grade. The sisters of Syaoran are around twenty-ish while Meiling is three years older than Syaoran. I want to pair her with Touya (yes, Touya) who will be four years older (age gap much? You see, I'm not fond of the Kaho and Touya pairing or the Nakuru and Touya pairing. I read a fic wherein Touya is linked to Meiling and I liked it.). Yukito will also show up here (of course he would! Snow Rabbit is cooooool) and I'm not yet sure who will be his partner. Any ideas? Please message me or tell me in a review. Uhm… what else did I miss?

Okay, so, have you ever heard of Love Actually and Valentine's Day? Well, this is going to be a _bit_ like it. Just a bit. The characters here would have problems about love (Syaoran, for example.). There would also be brief mentions about Roman gods. I want to use Greek gods, but I used Cupid (people are more familiar with the name Cupid instead of Eros) in the title so basically, I have to use Roman gods. I don't want to be inconsistent.

The gods and goddesses that will be mentioned in this chapter (This is _my_ own description so please, if you have projects or something about Mythology, please don't base it here.):

**Cupid**-god of love; Roman counterpart of Greek god Eros; son of Venus; often portrayed as a little boy with his eyes blindfolded, holding a bow and arrows (this is where the saying, "Love is blind" originated. I think); husband of Psyche

**Venus**-goddess of love, lady of the doves (Greek description!); Roman counterpart of Greek goddess Aphrodite; wife of Roman god Vulcan (Hephaestus); symbol is the girdle; lover of Mars

So, without further ado, here's Chapter One of CPWMH! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS.

* * *

Cupid Played with My Heart

By TheMaskedGirl

Chapter One: Cupid Struck Again

**6 years ago**

**Hong Kong**

"Syaoran, my dear, we're going to Japan," a beautiful woman told her little son.

"But Mother, I don't want to leave Hong Kong! My friends are here," the little boy reasoned.

A girl with dark, long hair in buns and ruby eyes snickered. "Friends? You don't have any friends, Syaoran."

Syaoran glared at her and she stopped laughing. He looked at the woman again and pleaded, "Please, Mother. I want to stay here. I want to follow the footsteps of Father."

"Syaoran, you _will_ become like your Father. You are, after all, the heir to the most abundant company in Asia. But, my dear, you are still a little boy. You are only ten years old. And Meiling's right, you don't have any friends. Maybe if we move to Japan, you will make new friends. It's not as if we'll never return to Hong Kong," his Mother said.

"What about Father?" the little boy asked.

The woman smiled grimly at his son. "He's a businessman, Syaoran. He's rarely home even here in Hong Kong."

"Does that mean he won't visit us even if we're in Japan?"

"Oh, he will. But don't expect too much," the woman replied.

Syaoran sighed. The woman looked at his son sadly and thought, _My poor son. He needs his Father, but that man cares about his money more than us._

The woman was the epitome of beauty. She radiates elegance. She's the wife of the owner of the Li Corporations. She's Yelan Li. She has power and money. She should be happy, but she isn't. She longs for her husband, the father of her five kids, her husband who's rarely home, her husband whom she loves very much. _Cupid, why are you doing this to me?_

"Auntie Yelan?" the ruby-eyed girl said.

The woman snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at her niece. "Yes, Meiling?"

"Am I coming to Japan with you?" she asked softly.

"But of course, my dear. You're more than my niece, you know. You're like my daughter," Yelan said with a wide smile.

Meiling grinned and hugged her Aunt. "Thank you, Auntie. I thought you're going to leave me here."

Syaoran scoffed. "Ugh. And now I have four sisters and one cousin following me around Japan."

Meiling giggled and ruffled her cousin's hair. "You have to deal with it, little cousin," she said.

"I'm not little," he said, agitated.

"Yes you are! I'm only three years older, but I'm a head taller than you! And you're a boy!" Meiling teased.

Syaoran glared at her. _Someday, I'm going to be taller than you_,he thought.

Just then, the door to study burst open and in came four, sophisticated-looking girls holding shopping bags.

"Hello, Mother! Hello, Meiling!" the four greeted.

Meiling waved at them and said, "Hey."

Yelan smiled. "Hello, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimei, and Shiefa. How was the mall?" their Mother inquired.

As if on cue, the quartet started talking. Yelan and Meiling just laughed at their antics, but Syaoran was annoyed.

"Will you please shut up?" he said irately.

They stopped talking and looked at their little brother. "Oh, hello, dear brother," Fanran said.

"Why are you frowning, little one?" Fuutie asked.

"Stop calling me little," Syaoran said, "and I'm frowning because you four are so noisy."

"Aw, little Syaoran is mad," Shiefa cooed.

The four giggled at Syaoran. "Syao, you're starting to look like a tomato," Feimei told him.

They put down their shopping bags and went to their Mother and Meiling. They started talking animatedly.

"Oh, Mother. There were so many cute boys in the mall!" one squealed.

"Someone asked me out on a date!"

"I met one named Hiro and he's so dreamy!"

"One complimented my hair!"

Meiling shook her head and glanced at her cousin who was sulking in the corner. She winked at him.

Syaoran glared at her. "Girls," he muttered then walked out of the room.

* * *

Yelan knocked on the door of his son's bedroom.

"Come in," he said. She opened the door and stepped inside the room.

It was a magnificent room fit for a prince. It was very tidy too. Syaoran was sitting in his bed reading a book.

"Syaoran, my dear, are you mad?" Yelan asked softly.

"Mad?" Syaoran scrunched his face.

"Yes. Mad about moving to Japan."

"I don't know. A new scenery would be nice, I guess."

Yelan sat down at the end of his son's bed. "Syaoran, we'll just give it a try. If you don't like it there, we'll go home immediately. I promise."

"Well…"

"Besides, you can practice your Japanese there. A great businessman knows a lot of languages."

"Like Father?"

"Yes, like your Father."

"Alright, Mother," Syaoran gave in. "When will we go to Japan?"

"In a week," came Yelan's reply.

She hugged her son and whispered to herself, "Our family will be complete and your Father will stay with us longer. I'm going to make sure of it." _Even if the goddess of love herself is against it._

* * *

**Japan, 1 week later**

"Hooooooooee! I'm going to be late!"

"You're _always_ late, kaiju," a handsome young man around seventeen said, his black eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I'm not a monster, Touya Onii-chan!" a girl with short, auburn hair and bright, emerald eyes screamed while bouncing around the kitchen.

Touya snorted. "Yeah, right, kaiju. Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

The girl took the glass of orange juice from the dining table and drank it in one gulp. "Nope. I'm late."

"I cooked pancakes."

The little girl looked at the pancakes. "They look so yummy, but I'm so late. Terada-sensei will get mad. This will be the third time I will go to school late!"

Touya snickered and said, "Look at the clock, kaiju. It's only seven in the morning."

The girl glanced at the clock and groaned. "But my alarm clock said it's already 7:45!"

"Well, you should thank your big brother for that," Touya said proudly.

"You!" the girl said. "You bungled my alarm clock!"

"You're always complaining that you come to school late so I decided to _fix_ your clock."

"Fix? You messed it up! I could have gotten five more minutes of sleep," the girl whined.

"Ah, just shut up and let's eat. You will be late if you don't stop talking," Touya said with a wide grin.

Touya sat on his seat and Sakura followed suit. "Itadakimasu!"

The siblings continued to bicker whilst eating breakfast. It was a normal day at Tomoeda, Japan… Or so they thought.

* * *

**Tomoeda Elementary School**

The door of room 4-2 opened with

"Good morning!" the girl with emerald orbs greeted.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" a group of girls greeted back.

Sakura skipped cheerfully to her seat, humming softly to herself.

"Mou, Sakura-chan. You look so happy today!" a raven-haired girl with dazzling amethyst eyes exclaimed.

"And you're early," a girl with brown-hair in braids said.

The other two girls, one with short wavy hair and the other with glasses, nodded in agreement.

"Well, Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, and Naoko-chan, I feel like today will be a great day!" Sakura exclaimed. "And Onii-chan messed up my alarm clock," she huffed.

Tomoyo, the raven-haired girl, grinned. "I'll come by your house later to thank Touya-san!" she joked.

The four girls laughed at their friend and Sakura pouted.

Soon, more students piled inside the classroom. _Today is such a great day,_ Sakura thought.

"Hey, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Tomoyo-chan, and Sakura-chan!" a boy greeted them.

"Hello, Yamazaki-kun!" they greeted him.

"Did you know that-," he started.

"No more lies, Yamazaki-kun," Chiharu, the girl with braids, cut him off.

"No, no! I swear, what I'm going to say is not a lie."

"Oh come on, Chiharu-chan. Let's hear what Yamazaki-kun has to say," Naoko interrupted before Chiharu starts strangling him.

"I saw Terada-sensei in the Principal's office with a boy wearing our school uniform. I assume he's a new student and he's going to be our classmate," Yamazaki stated matter-of-factly.

Chiharu looked at him suspiciously, but Sakura grinned. "A new classmate! Cool! That means we're going to have a new friend!" she said excitedly.

"I wonder if our new classmate's a boy. Ohohoho!" Tomoyo said with a twinkle in her eye. _If he's a boy, I hope he's a great person. He would be perfect for my dear best friend, Sakura!_

The students of 4-2 continued their chatter until their teacher, Terada came in. Silence filled the room when he entered the room.

He smiled at the class cheerfully and greeted, "Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Terada-sensei!" they chorused.

"We have a new student from Hong Kong. Please welcome him," he said.

The door opened and in came a boy with messy, brown hair. He scanned the room with his amber eyes. _My new classmates_, he thought.

"I'm Li Syaoran from Hong Kong," he said curtly.

Chiharu turned to Tomoyo and Sakura who was sitting behind her and whispered, "He doesn't seem to be such a nice kid."

Sakura shook her head and whispered back, "I think he's just shy. Let's give him a chance."

Chiharu smiled. "You're so kind, Sakura-chan."

"Alright, Li-kun, there's a seat behind Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto-san, please raise your hand," Terada said.

Sakura raised her hand merrily. Syaoran walked to his designated place without a word.

Sakura turned around and faced Syaoran. "Hello, Li-kun. I'm Kinomoto Sakura," she said then she offered her hand.

Syaoran looked at her hand huffily, not wanting to bother to make friends.

Sakura pouted. "Li-kun, don't you shake hands in Hong Kong?"

He raised his head and opened his mouth, ready to tell her off, but he saw her stunning, bright, emerald eyes.

And right then and there, he knew, Cupid struck again.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? It sucks? If you want to stop reading this, I understand. But please, give it a chance. If you still want to continue reading this, then thank you so much! Oh and, sorry for the errors!

Please review! Your reviews mean so much to me!

I didn't add too much fluff because they're only ten. I don't think it's appropriate if they kiss and stuff. Lol.

* * *

Here's my reply to my dear flamer:

Hey, 'Eh'! I'm sorry I got you upset over Syaoran's character here, but I'm not sorry I wrote Syaoran that way. I'm not trying to have a fight with you; I'm just saying what I want to say like you did. You went anonymous so I can't send you a personal message. First of all, I watched the anime and the two movies. I read some of the manga too. And yes, I know he wouldn't act that way, being Syaoran and all. But then again, this is a 'fanfiction'. In here, the fans can write stories about different anime, movies, books, TV shows, etc. Since you are a reader, you do know about that. I know some people hate how the real characters seem a bit too OC. But really, I want to make Syaoran a little sweeter. And you can see he still retained a little bit of his coldness so I won't stray afar from his real personality. Besides, this is just the 'prologue'. It's just the beginning. You still don't know why Syaoran acted that way, why he changed.

Yes, I am fangirl and you can't do anything about it. You just have to deal with it.

Thank you for the compliment. I really appreciate it.

Thanks for reviewing even if your review hurt me. Was it meant to be a flame? If it was, thank you. Was it meant to be constructive criticism? If it was, thank you.

I won't call you a bitch because I'm not the kind of person who calls someone a bitch. So, God bless, _sis_.

* * *

Did I handle that well? I'm not sure. Lol.

Thank you for waiting! I'll post the third chapter as soon as I can!

Love lots,

TheMaskedGirl


End file.
